inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheriwiki:Requests for adminship/General5 7
General5 7 for adminship/General5 7|action=edit}} Voice your opinion (3/0/0); Scheduled to end 17:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) General5 7 (Talk ▪ ▪ user= }} Logs) - I come onto Inherwiki everyday to make edits, often for an hour or two. Whenever I am taking a break for editing, I usually can be found monitoring the "Recent Changes" section for recent vandals or such. I have also made more edits than any active user, and have helped in the deletion of many spam pages. Regards, :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept the nomination. ;Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Inheriwiki in this capacity. Please take the time to answer a few generic questions to provide guidance for voters: :1. What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? ::A: Mainly, deleting spam articles, and fighting the vandals who come on almost daily. Another thing that I plan to do is help and introduce the new users who come onto Inheriwiki. :2. Of your articles or contributions to Inheriwiki, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? ::A: One of my proudest moments on Inheriwiki was when I finished the page, Characters in the Inheritance Series. I had done almost all of it, with a few others helping me, in a span of a few months. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: Twice, when I thought one was fanon, and the other was format. With the fanon problem, I asked the user to bring me a reference of it, and found that he was correct, and reminded him to place references so that there will be no conflicts over it. ::With the format issue, I explained to the user that my format was better, because it would make it easier to see for the reader, and he/she agreed. :4. If you could change any one thing about Inheriwiki, what would it be? Why? ::A: To make Inheriwiki more popular, in order to attract more users and get it up and running, as it was when GHe was active. ;General comments ---- Discussion Support I support General5 7 because she is honest to goodness only trying to help Inheriwiki. She messaged me on several occasions informing me of mishaps I may have made on editing pages and also helped me learn a little more about the coding. Obviously she works hard daily stopping vandalism. You have my vote, Gen. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 23:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 I support, General5 7 for two reasons: the first-as stated above-is that they have worked alongside others to stop the vandalism-which General5 7 seems to be very good at. The second, is I am an admin on two wikis' and believe that General has the making of a very good admin. Therefore my vote is Aye! --Dannflow Talk! 21:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I like all the reasons stated above. You got my support as well. Jedi Striker 05:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Neutral Oppose